Todavía te amo
by Mcmary
Summary: Cuando Jace conoció a Clary la amó inmediatamente, pero luego descubrió que sería su hermana ¿cómo harán estos chicos para superar esta barrera? Continuación de: "No ves que yo te amo"
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Primera Advertencia: Esta segunda parte **_**"Todavía te amo" **_**será encarnada por los hijos de Jace y Clary.****Simplemente que no deseo que sean con los nombres de Stephen, Adele y Cris.**

**Explico:**

**Stephen: hijo de Alec, sobrino de Izzy y Max. Criado por Jace y Clary. Adele y Cris: hija de Jace y Clary. Esa es la nueva generación.**

**1. Recuerden que Alec murió.**

**2. Izzy se casó con Simon y tuvieron tres hijos. **

**3. Max se hizo religioso, por lo tanto no se casó ni tuvo hijos.**

**Como todos queremos y amamos a nuestros chicos, quedaría así:**

**1. Jace y Clary serían Jocelyn y Valentine Morgenstern.**

**2. Izzy y Simon serían Robert y Maryse; por lo tanto sus tres hijos sería Izzy, Max y Alec.**

**3. Stephen, Adele y Cris serían Jace, Clary y Jonathan.**

**Espero no se les haga complicado y bueno los otros personajes aparecerán según vaya desarrollándose la historia. Sé que será extremadamente extraño pero creo que a la larga se acostumbrarán.**

**Segunda advertencia: los personajes serán obscuros, la historia tendrá sexo, drogas, alcohol y desenfreno. No esperen que los personajes tengan la misma actitud del libro de Cassy porque si lo notaron en el primero rompí esa regla y aquí no será la excepción. Habrán personajes bisexuales, en cierta medida incesto, maltratos, depresión. En fin esperen lo inesperable porque hasta puede haber muerte. No puedo decirle quienes porque arruinaría el suspenso.**

**Tercera Advertencia: Será narrado en tercera persona.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

—Jace te presento a tu hermana, Clarissa.

—Hola —dijo tímido y ella se sonrojó—. Papá ¿ellas vivirán ahora con nosotros? —preguntó ilusionado. Cuando observó a la pequeña pelirroja sintió su corazón arder y cuando esos ojos verdes le vieron fijamente, se sintió intimidado. Creyó ver un ángel y no quería que ella se alejara de él. La empezó amar.

Al pasar el tiempo, el amor fue creciendo y debía verla como su hermana. Se lo repetían pero él no lo sentía así. Cuando nació Cris si vio lo fraternal en él pero en ella no. no podía amarla como una hermana, no lo sentía correcto.

Con el tiempo los celos fueron creciendo, la rabia al verla hablar con otros chicos, cuando se hizo mejor amiga de Simon él lo odió y le pegó fuertemente para que se alejara de ella. Valentine y Joselyn vieron aquello como un ataque de celos de hermanos pero él sabía que no era así.

—Jace ¿dónde estás? —gritaron.

—Aquí —gritó desde su cuarto.

—Jace —entró llorando. Él se preocupó y la abrazó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasó Clary? —dijo preocupado.

—Es Simon, él me besó —aquello encendió la ira de Jace y su rostro se tornó rojo. Él no debió haberla tocado, no a ella.

—Es mi hermana, es mi hermana, es mi hermana —se repetía aquel mantra para no salir a matarlo. Los celos crecieron y le dolió que hubiese sido Simon quien le haya dado el primer beso a su hermana.

**Capítulo I**

* * *

><p>—Hoy nos toca celebrar tu cumpleaños número 16 Jace —dijo una entusiasta Clary.<p>

—No, eso es de niñas —respondió él.

—Claro que no, tus dulces 16 —se burló ella.

—Gracias MTV por pasar un maratón de esa estupidez —murmuró él.

—Entonces ¿quieres ver mi regalo? —le abrazó.

—Eso si lo acepto —rió él.

—Interesado —refunfuñó en broma—. Toma hermanito —y le dio un beso, aquello le hizo perder la sonrisa. Era grato despertar con ella a su lado o que ella fuese quien le despertara pero cuando le recordaba que eran hermanos aquello le hería fuertemente. Quería despertar y ser besado, amado y deseado por ella. Fingió sonreír y le besó la mejilla. Esa mañana ella iba con el cabello suelto y peinado. Tenía un tops de rallas verdes con blanco de tiras, mostrando así su abdomen. Un pantaloncito blanco mostrando sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas, para Jace aquello era un suplicio pues deseaba tocarla y sería extraño si hiciera aquello—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿No te gustó? —dijo afligida. Él llevó su vista a las manos, en ellas estaba un collar de concha de coco con la letra A— es para que me recuerdes —dijo volviendo a sonreír.

—Nunca podré olvidarme de ti pequeña — besó su coronilla y la abrazó—. Gracias Clary —dijo sin soltarla— me encantó —sonrió y ella amplió más su sonrisa de ser eso posible. Para ella sus hermanos eran los más importantes. Desde que había visto a Jace por primera vez sintió como si él debía ser el centro de su vida, algo la atraía hacia él per con los años y la hermandad que debía ocurrir de cierta manera lo fue superando. Para ella, él siempre sería su hermano mayor y debía repetírselo todas las mañanas pues ella no quería separar a su familia. A su madre le costó aceptar a Valentine y ella no quería ser la causante de esa separación.

—Jace ¿siempre me querrás? —preguntó.

—¿Qué cosas son esas? Es obvio que sí pequeña.

—No quiero que te alejes de mí; prométeme que siempre seré tu hermana —el suspiró y su corazón le dolió.

—Siempre lo seré —respondió abrazándola. Aquello en cierta medida no le reconfortó; saber que para él, ella era su hermana la entristecía en cierto nivel pero no dijo nada. Aquello estaba mal, ella solo estaba confundida. Ella lo amaba como a un hermano, ella solo estaba confundida; se repetía mentalmente.

Jace andaba sin camisa y en un pantalón de pijama. Buscó en su armario que colocarse; sacó un jean negro y una camisa unicolor roja, además de un bóxer. La dejó sobre su King, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Clary permaneció en la cama y observó atentamente aquella habitación. Las paredes azul marino y blanco, pulcro y sin nada fuera de lugar; aquello le hizo reír. Las gavetas ordenadas por color y tipo de ropa, él tenía cierta manía por el orden que a ella le ponía los pelos de puntas. El piso de lozas negras pulido y solo un cuadro de armas adornaban las paredes. El resto estaba en su mesa de noche y era una foto de ellos dos cuando niños y dentro de la gaveta un álbum de ellos dos. Amaba estar allí con él.

—Pensé que te habías ido —sentenció él.

—¿Esperabas que me fuera? —frunció el ceño.

—No pero siempre te vas cuando entro a bañarme —dijo el extrañado.

—Tampoco es que me pierda de mucho —soltó de golpe y el enarcó una ceja—. Hasta prontito hermanito —Jace rió ante la osadía de Clary y negó con la cabeza. Se terminó de vestir y se preparó para su cumpleaños número 16.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia, así como le dieron a la anterior. <strong>

**P.D: Disculpen los errores, me fui de campamento y me voy de nuevo mañana, quería subir esto antes de irme.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Estaban ya todos sus amigos con él disfrutando su cumpleaños pero aunque quisiera no podía dejar de observar a cierta pelirroja que lo estaba matando. Clary se había cambiado por un vestido veraniego naranja con blanco y con unas sandalias a juego. Dejó su melena suelta y se maquillo suave.

—Voy a empezar a creer que te gusta tu hermana.

—No seas idiota Alec, solo no me gusta verla rodeada de chicos —efectivamente, Clarissa se hallaba coqueteando con varios compañeros de clases de su hermano. Aquello enfurecía a Jace pero no podía prohibirle ser sociable, ni podía evitar que ella se enamorara de uno de ellos. Sebastián parecía el más atento con ella, tocaba su cabello y la hacía reír. Jace quería partirle la cara y decidió ir por un trago.

—¿Por qué? Está buenísima, tenemos derecho a una chica así —dijo Alec mientras seguía a su amigo por un trago.

—Pensé que eras gay —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¿Te busco un megáfono? Te faltó la otra mitad de la urbanización por enterarse —gruñó.

—Lo siento, se me olvida que son pocos quienes lo saben.

—Tranquilo, ya superé esa etapa —suspiró— y regresando al tema de Clarissa, por ella dejaría de serlo —se carcajeó y Jace lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya quiero que termine esta estupidez.

—Ay Jace relájate, pareces un gruñón.

—No ando de gruñón, ¿acaso te gustaría que a Izzy la tuvieran así?

—Hermano Izzt es una coqueta por naturaleza y me dejó claro que no podía detenerla, opino que hagas lo mismo, deja a Clarissa ser y ve por otra chica.

—¡Oh cállate! —entró furioso a la casa con Alec pisándole los talones.

—Sabes Jace no pareces un hermano celoso, pareces un novio celoso.

—¿Quién es un novio celoso? —preguntó un sonriente Clary.

—Jace.

—No sabías que tenías novia —le miró fijamente y él desvió la mirada. Ella cambió su expresión por una más seria. Ella sabía que aquello celos eran absurdos y que Jace podía tener a la chica que él quisiera, pero se lamentaba no ser ella. ¿Cómo pudo enamorase de su hermano? Aquello era una aberración y sus padres nunca aceptarían esa relación; además que se sentirían culpables y hasta se podrían separar. Esos pensamientos la aturdían, quería dejar de sentir eso por él pero cada vez que lo intentaba era como si le amase cada vez más.

—No la conoces —mintió él. Alec frunció el ceño y cayó.

—Me gustaría conocer a mi cuñada —dijo seria.

—Pronto hermanita —le guiñó el ojo y decidió marcharse de retorno a la fiesta. Sin querer Jace había decidido mantener distancia entre él y Clary, eso era genial pues era menor doloroso que vivir amándola en secreto.

—Cuando se la presentes a ella, me la presentas a mí también.

—Cállate Alec.

—La tienes contra mí hoy definitivamente. Te dejo, vi a un posible chico gay guapo y necesito conquistarlo.

—Prostituto —Jace sonrío ante la sirvergüenzura de su amigo y se acercó a una rubia que le hacía ojitos. A él no le importaba como eran las chicas, simplemente las usaba para poder olvidarse de Clary, sabía que no era justo pero sentía que su corazón no podía amar a otra que no fuese ella. Así fue transcurriendo la fiesta y después de haberle picado la torta a Jace, este desapareció del área del jardín.

Clary al no ver a Jace decidió irse a su cuarto, se sentía entristecida aunque disimuló la alegría durante la celebración del cumpleaños de él. Con la cabeza gacha y suspirando se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos jadeos provenientes del cuarto de su hermano— no puede ser —susurró. Reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto de él y quedó pasmada con lo que vio. Cerró de golpe la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió directo hacia la calle. Fue tanto lo que corrió sin sentido alguno, que fue a parar al parque de la urbanización donde vivían. Se sentó en un banco a llorar; la rabia, los celos le carcomía el alma y estaba enojada, muy enojada. Estaba empezando a odiar a su hermano y no quería odiarlo, quería amarlo como a un hermano y no podía, no podía amarlo pues le amaba como a un hombre.

—Clary ¿estás bien? —se acercó el pelinegro.

—Hey Simon —suspiró— no me pasa nada, es solo que odio a Jace —gruñó.

—¿Qué te hizo ese idiota ahora?

—Tiene novia —suspiró y desvió la mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza, la falta de ortografía (si ven algo que pasé por alto me avisan), he estado ocupada y ahorita ando saliendo de la chikungunya, el malestar ha sido horrible y no he tenido inspiración. Espero sepan disculparme.<strong>

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

—Pensé que eras solo bla, bla, bla.

—Te comprobé que no. Ya creo que puedes irte —dijo enojado. Siempre que mantenía relaciones por placer se disgustaba. No quería seguir teniendo esa vida tan vacía. Quería tener a la mujer que amaba en esa posición y no a cualquiera.

—Chao Jace —se despidió la rubia.

—Ajá —gruñó él. Se pasó varias veces la mano por la cara y despeinó su cabello para peinarlo. Se vistió y bajó a la que era su fiesta. Buscó con la mirada a su hermana y no la encontró. Subió nuevamente hacia las habitaciones y no la halló en su cuarto. Fue en busca de Alec para preguntarle si no la había visto.

—Jace dejas a Clary ser.

—Porque la quiero proteger.

—¿De quién?

—De chicos como yo —gruñó.

—Jace, ella es fuerte y decidida. Ningún idiota le quitará nada que ella no quiera dar.

—Alec estás colmando mi paciencia.

—Vale, ya. Ahí viene ella con su amigo —dijo señalando la entrada del jardín. Clary tenía los ojos rojos y venía triste. Jace salió corriendo a ver que le sucedía.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? —gritó y todos los presentes voltearon a ver la escena.

—Yo a ella no le he hecho nada —respondió Simon.

—Jace deja a Simon tranquilo, él no me ha hecho nada —respondió Clary y Jace frunció el ceño.

—Entonces ¿por qué llorabas?

—Por nada —evadió la mirada.

—¿Por qué estaba llorando? —le preguntó a Simon.

—No quiere decirme, la encontré así en el parque y la traje a casa —mintió. Simon se podría decir era el único que sabía de sus sentimientos para con su hermano. Pero él no la traicionaría. Él siempre permanecería fiel a ella aunque ella no lo viese de esa manera. Con el pasar de los años, Simon comprendió que Clary era de amar a una sola persona, entendió que era estúpido enamorarse de ella.

—Clary ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó cauteloso Jace.

—Nada, solo quiero irme a mi habitación.

—Clary no deberías perderte la fiesta de tu hermano —dijo Simon.

—No creo que él me extrañe —dijo sin mirar a Jace—. Ven Simon, vamos a mi habitación —Jace quedó pasmado ante el desplante de su hermana. Eso le hirió y no entendía porque su hermana, la persona a quien más amaba, elegía a otro sobre él.

—¡Uuuh! ¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a ese bello ángel?

—Yo, yo no he hecho nada —murmuró extrañado.

—Creo que acabas de perder a tu hermana —dijo burlón Alec.

—No estoy para tus ironías —gruñó.

—¡Oh Jace! Te dejo contigo mismo para que reflexiones —y se fue con el resto de los muchachos. Alec quería a su primo y le hubiese encantado que este viviera con ellos. Él argumentaba que si Valentín no era familia de él, pues la sangre de Jace no corría por la vena de este. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que adoptar cuando ya él tenía una familia?

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto, muy corto y pero pronto pienso escribir capítulos más largos es solo que hace tanto que no subo algún capítulo que decidí subirlo así. Ando en otras, mi mente está en otra.<strong>

**1. Inicié mi trabajo.**

**2. La chinkunguya no me deja en paz.**

**3. He tenido bastante trabajo en la parroquia.**

**4. Hace algún tiempo me abrí una cuenta en Wattpad y bueno ando subiendo allí mi libro de cuentos. Ya tengo tres historias y eso es genial pues. Si quieren pasar a leerlo en mi perfil estará el link.**

**En serio, lamento decepcionarlos si esperaban un capítulo más largo pero necesitaba mostrar esto para entrar en la historia como tal. Pues vendrán viajes, cambios y demás cosas. Necesito romper con la imagen de los personajes y este capítulo no me inspira para ello, es muy rosa aunque al final se noten celos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Hoy se cumplían tres años de la ida de Clary al internado. Jace se sentía contrariado, confuso y furioso. La rabia había llenado su corazón y ya no era ese típico chico dulce. Ella había cambiado también, ya no era la típica adolescente que se desvivía por él y es que curiosamente en ese internado pasó por cosas que nadie desea pasar.

—Hola ¿cómo estás? —saludó el chico observando atentamente aquella muchacha.

—Si —gritó la chica que curiosamente llevaba ahora una melena controlada y lisa. Ambos corrieron y se abrazaron como si hubiese pasado siglos sin verse. Clary vestía con un vestido manga larga corto plateado con un cinturón negro y una botas altas negra de tacón de aguja. Él la observó atentamente después de haberse separado de aquel fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañé un montón Clary —aseguró Simon quien venía vestido todo de negro y con lentillas aparentemente. Ella se dio cuenta que no fue la única quien cambió durante estos años.

—Yo también. Es extraño estar de vuelta —sonrió más entusiasta que nunca. Hacía tanto que no reía con ganas.

—¿Qué tal el internado ese? ¿Por qué decidiste pasar este verano aquí? —tropezó él con ambas preguntas. La curiosidad la tenía desde que se enteró que ella vendría. Ambos se hallaban en una cafetería de la ciudad. Esta era rústica y tenía una variante de tonalidades beige y marrón. Las mesas tenían un florero que contenían una rosa artificial muy real. La barra tenía variedades de panes con los que se podía acompañar el café, té o chocolate. Las paredes estaban adornadas con diferentes cuadros de cafés, té o chocolate y sus diferentes panes.

Clary sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, se sentó nuevamente y bebió de su chocolate helado, se sentía tan a gusto y feliz estar de vuelta. Aunque ella guardaba un secreto y no sabía si debía hablar o guardárselo. Ella desplegó sus pestañas y jugó con ellas bajo la atenta mirada de él.

—El internado resultó increíble y pero tomé la decisión de pasar mi último año aquí —respondió segura intentando ocultar sus secretos. ¿De qué había huido? Esa fue la pregunta que nunca pasó por la mente de Simon. Él confiaba tanto en ella que decidió ignorar ese presentimiento que nació cuando se enteró de su retorno. Ella solo intentaba alejarse de aquel internado para evitar caer en situaciones que la llevarían a volverse loca poco a poco. No quería caer y si se quedaba caería nuevamente. Por eso simplemente decidió huir, correr y ponerse a salvo de su pasado.

—Me alegra mucho eso —respondió él mirando atentamente a su mejor amiga y era que de verdad la había extrañado demasiado. Aunque hizo nuevas amistades, nada se comparaba a su querida y mejor amiga.

—¿Qué tal todo por acá?

—Déjame ir por un café y te cuento —dijo apresurado mientras iba hacia la barra a pedir su preciado café negro y poco azúcar. Clary siguió con la mirada su mejor amigo y se sumió a sus pensamientos, necesitaba aclarar que haría con su vida. No podría ir demostrando su verdadera naturaleza, no quería alejarlo a él. Simon siempre fue ese amigo fiel y ella temía que si le contaba su verdad él se alejaría inmediatamente de ella. Porque ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría cerca de una chica contaminada?

Ella se hallaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo llegó, él simplemente sonrió al ver que eso no había cambiado. Ella solía perderse en sus pensamientos cerrándole el paso a cualquier impertinente que desease pasar.

—¡Vaya! Es cierto que has vuelto —interrumpió en tono molesto un chico rubio. Este llevaba un jean negro, con una camisa gris con negra y unas vans a cuadro negro y blanco. Ella se coloca en pie y sonrió un tanto burlona.

—Pensé que te veía en la noche con el resto, pero siempre andas dañando las sorpresas Jace —dijo juguetona ella. En los últimos años ganó consciencia de su cuerpo y sabía que podía enamorar a cualquiera y aunque aquel chico era su "hermano", sabía que no le sería totalmente inmune. Ella se colocó en pie y él la miró de pies a cabeza. Las hormonas se le revolucionaron y se maldijo internamente por aquello, creía haberla olvidado pero recién descubrió que no era así.

La ida de ella aún cernía sobre ellos pero eso no les importó tanto en aquel momento pues él abrió sus brazos y ella corrió a ellos como muchas veces lo hicieron de niños. Él se abrazó fuertemente a ella pensando que era un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho e intentó decirle en ese abrazo lo mucho que lo había extrañado y el amor que aún sentía por él.

Aquellas palabras no dichas hicieron de aquel momento algo único y eso felizmente les hizo sonreír. Él la separó lentamente y observó sus enormes ojos que se hallaban brillantes y sospechó que los suyos estaban iguales. Aquella electricidad, aquella química, aquel amor estaba allí y él en parte se odiaba por eso. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer aquel desplante.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo abrazando a MI novio, perra? —gritó una chica detrás de ella. Ella se separó rápidamente de Jace y él sintió una punzada en su alma cuando sintió el vacío que ella dejó.

—¿En serio Jace, ella? —dijo señalando a la rubia que llevaba un pantaloncito blanco y una playera rosa, mostrando su duro abdomen. La chica enarcó una ceja y la miró con odio.

—Jacy ¿quién es ella? —chilló molesta.

—¿Jacy? —preguntó burlona Clary y no se contuvo pues soltó una enorme carcajada y la "novia" de su hermano se molestó aún más. Así que como era costumbre de ella, le lanzó una bofetada dejando estupefacto a Clary quien inmediatamente borró cualquier rastro de risa de su boca y empuñó su mano, entrecerró sus ojos y soltó el golpe haciendo que la chica cayera al piso. Le había roto la nariz y aquello le importó un pepino.

—Mierda Clary, ¿estás loca? —gritó Jace agachándose a consolar a su novia, aquello hizo enojar mucho más a Clary.

—¿Yo soy la loca? Tu jodida novia viene y me cachetea y ¿yo soy la loca? Mierda Jace no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo el mismo puto, mujeriego e infantil que dejé hace tres años. Que desperdicio y yo creyendo que mi hermano había madurado un poco.

—¿E-ella es tu hermana? —susurró la chica.

—Sí, soy su hermana. Estúpida perra en celos. Te mereces a este, son tal para cual —dijo maliciosamente. Dio media vuelta y Jace le agarró la muñeca deteniendo tal acción.

—¿Para dónde mierdas vas? —gruñó molesto.

—Lejos de esta mierda —agarró a Simon quien se había colocado de pie en el momento en que la chica había dado el golpe a su mejor amiga y se llevó una sorpresa al ver como esta reaccionó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una vez fuera del local. La cara asesina de su amiga era épica y él no sabía qué hacer. Ella suspiró y le sonrió.

—Sí, ven vamos por mi carro —ambos salieron al estacionamiento y ella disparó el mando y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver el lujoso auto que ella manejaba. Era un Porsche Boxster Spyder blanco.

—¡Mierda, que carrazo! —exclamó él.

—Es mi bebé y tengo muchos otros, y una moto —sonrió animada. Simon era su chico y aquí ella reinaría entre los chicos. Pensó en ser la chica buena cuando decidió venirse pero se dio cuenta que mientras más buena, más le pasaban cosas estúpidas y ella vino a conquistar no a ser conquistada y menos pisoteada. Aquella rubia se encontraría con una chica de armas tomar, ella no era la misma ingenua que fue al irse. Ella tendría a cualquier chico bajo ella gimiendo por ella y Jace, su querido amor y no tan querido hermano sería el último de su lista. Lo volvería loco.

Ella había regresado para pasar su último año lejos de los problemas, pero ella era un imán de problemas y ahora volvería al ruedo. Aquí todos pagarían cada lágrima que ella botó en el jodido internado. Agarró sus ray ban plateados y colocó su disco de rock instrumental, quería acallar las voces que clamaban venganza y dejar pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy, no morí. Lamento la desaparición pero es que verán se me hace más fácil subir capítulos cortos y seguidos que tratar de crear uno largo. Tengo otros proyectos, tengo mi trabajo y tengo una vida fuera de este fanfiction. No quiero fallarles, no quiero cancelar esto y lamentarme luego.<strong>

**Como verán nuestra chica llegó para arrasar. ¡Mujeres al poder! Jajaja.**

**P.D.: Lamento las fallas de ortografía y redacción. No está editado y decidí subirlo así para no dejarla más tiempo esperando. Pero si ven errores, avisen para cambiarlos, es inevitable dedazos o palabras fuera de lugar, así como el cambio brusco en los tiempos verbales.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Jace quedó estupefacto al ver como se alejaba su hermana de él. Creyó que después de ese abrazo las cosas se tornarían normalmente pero ella se veía más resentida que antes. No quería darse por vencido con ella y menos ahora que había vuelto. Quería recuperar a su hermana. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados la extrañó demasiado.

—Jacy —susurró una vocecita sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede a ti? —gritó recordando cuan molesto estaba con ella.

—Y-yo-o…

—¿Tú qué? Acabas de golpear a mi hermana. ¿Sabes cuán furioso estará Valentine con esto? Ella es su pequeña y por ella daría todo —gruñó frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus puños. De alguna manera esto sería su jodida culpa y ya era suficiente con los problemas en los cuales se metía por sí mismo y ahora debía enfrentar los de su novia.

—Jace no me gruñas, no sabía que era tu hermana —le peleó molesta.

—Ese es siempre tu jodido problema con todo Camille, no te mides y te lanzas de volada; luego vienes disculpándote y queriendo que se olvide todo.

—Lo siento Jace, ya no me pelees más —dijo mientras un acumulado de lágrimas corría por su mejilla. Él sabía que ella estaba dolida pero debía dejarle en claro que hizo mal, que no podía ir simplemente por la vida pegándoles a las chicas que se le acercaran. Eso estaba mal y odiaba eso, odiaba que una mujer lo celara.

—Olvídalo —frunció aún más el ceño al verla detalladamente y relajó su mano soltando el puño. —Déjame llevarte a tu casa, espero tu padre no me mate cuanto te vea —dijo pensativo. Ambos salieron del local y se subieron a la jeep de él. La chica seguía sollozando y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Deseaba bajarla de su carro y dejarla tirada en medio de la carretera pero sabía que eso estaba mal. Por eso decidió ignorarla el resto del viaje.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, cerró sus ojos un momentos y se pasó la mano repetidamente por sobre su rubio cabello. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones de forma abrupta y arrancó su jeep al ver el cambio a verde. Decidió acabar aquel silencio encendiendo el equipo, optó por una pieza especial de un pianista japonés que le presentó su profesor de música. Jace amaba la manera en la cual este hombre demostraba y dejaba sus sentimientos en aquellas teclas. Siempre había deseado compartir aquellos sentimientos con su amada, siempre había deseado dejarle su alma.

Ver a Clary despertó aquellos viejos miedos que le hacían sentirse intimidado. Mordió fuertemente su labio y estaba tan concentrado que dejó a Camille a dos casas de la suya. No dijo nada y ella menos, simplemente se bajó con la cabeza gacha. Una vez ella se hubo ido él, encendió nuevamente su jeep y se fue a velocidad moderada de aquel lugar. Sabía que debía regresar a casa pero no se hallaba de ánimo, no quería encontrarse con su hermana y ver como ella poco a poco le ganaba un castigo a él.

Vagó por la ciudad por horas, cenó fuera de casa y suspiró más veces de las que contó. La hora había llegado y aunque se negaba sabía que debía volver, sabía que debía regresar a casa. Manejó tranquilamente y con la suave música que mantenía dentro, calmó su tempestad para enfrentarse a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Cuando hubo llegado estacionó la camioneta y sintió bajar por su garganta el miedo en forma bruta. Se quedó un largo rato dentro decidiendo si entraba o no, como la respuesta era la lógica se bajó a trompicones y varios suspiros trataban de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón. Aseguró su camioneta y entró pesadamente con la cabeza gacha sin querer toparse con nadie y para alejar de sí mismo miradas curiosas dando a entender que no quería que nadie le dirigiese palabra alguna.

—Hasta que al fin llegas —dijo su padre toscamente.

—Lo siento padre me entretuve —dijo sumiso.

—Tu hermana llega de viaje y ¿te entretienes adrede? Te dijimos sobre esta cena y hemos tenido que retrasarla por tu culpa Jace —gruñó.

—Amor basta, es un adolescente y es normal que se entretenga —lo defendió su madre. Valentine permaneció callado ante la réplica de su mujer y la observó atentamente. Ella iba vestida con un elegante vestido casual de gasa con mangas de pajaritas plisado hasta las rodillas en un tono púrpura y unos tacones de agujas negros. Se veía sexy pero elegante. Valentine babeó al ver a su mujer con semejante belleza quedando embelesado olvidando por completo a su desastroso hijo.

Jace sonrió ante aquello y agradeció a su madre con un beso en la mejilla por haber distraído a su furioso padre. Subió enérgicamente a su habitación para tomar un baño y así iniciar la tan esperada velada. Aquella casa no había cambiado nada en esos tres años, ni las paredes ni sus adornos. Jace suspiró a ver lo monótono que solía ser Valentine con ciertas cosas pero le importaba poco, pues solía pasar poco tiempo allí.

Entró directo a su baño y se despojó de la ropa que cargaba; abrió la ducha y reguló la temperatura de la misma, templada. Suspiró cuando se adentró a la lluvia artificial y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz y tranquilidad del lugar, tomó su champú Ego Black y masajeó suavemente su cabellera, enjuagó y dejó que con aquello su alma fuese lavada. Tomó su gel de ducha Dove Men + Care y frotó suavemente cada parte de su musculoso cuerpo; sacó aquello de sí y cerró la ducha una vez hubo terminado. Tomó una toalla blanca y secó lentamente cada gota con sus ojos cerrados. Llevó otra a su cabeza y secó casi en su totalidad su cabello. Se colocó una toalla en su cadera tapando así su sexo y encendió el secador para terminar el trabajo de secar su cabellera. Regresó nuevamente a su habitación y quedó choqueado al ver a Clarissa sobre su cama llevando casi nada de ropa. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron tiernamente a lo que ella sonrió con picardía.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó confuso y carraspeó un poco para encontrar su verdadera voz, pues la actual sonaba algo ronca.

—Papá que bajes ya —respondió sin más. Él suspiró.

—Dile que bajo en diez minutos —aseguró. Ella se colocó en pie y meneó sus caderas hasta llegar a su lado. Acarició su mejilla lentamente y se mordió el labio provocando un gemido por parte de él. Ella enarcó una ceja y bajó su mirada viendo como la virilidad de él se tornaba dura. Él vio abochornado y su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte sintiéndose incómodo bajo el escrutinio de su hermana.

Clarissa soltó una sonora carcajada pues aquello realmente le divertía. Ella estaba consciente de su poca vestimenta, su padre se lo hizo saber en cuanto bajó pero esta solo le hizo un puchero y él resignado aceptó aquello. Llevaba un vestido de tubo rojo ceñido con lateral descubierto, unas plataformas con tacón de aguja de gamuzas rojas. Ella había decidido usar un labial rojo para verse deseable y gloss del mismo color para que sus labios se viesen más grandes y carnosos. Sus ojos estaban maquillados en color durazno y rojo, con delineado en negro.

—No te tardes —dijo batiendo sus pestañas coqueta y besó su mejilla antes de partir. Él suspiró y gruñó entrando nuevamente al baño. Encendió la ducha pero esta vez dejándola totalmente fría y entró en ella. Salió apresurado y se vistió rápidamente optando por un jean negro, con una camisa de vestir blanca y un Jerseys cuello pico de Gucci en negro. Se decidió por unos mocasines Gucci en blancos, siendo su único accesorio un reloj Curren que le había regalado Alec por su cumpleaños. Amó su aspecto y se aplicó su perfume favorito Ferrari Black y bajó a la cena por su hermana.

—Gracias por unirte a la celebración Jace —dijo desbordando sarcasmo Valentine.

—Valentine —regañó Jocelyn.

—¿Qué? Agradezco a mi inteligencia y el conocerlos para haber reservado la mesa a tres horas de lo dicho. Ustedes se tardan una eternidad en arreglarse —se quejó. Jocelyn blanqueó sus ojos por su exagerado marido, se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso para calmar a la bestia que llevaba siempre este por dentro.

—Ya ando listo, ¿a quién esperamos ahora? —preguntó fastidiado Jace.

—A nadie más —respondió firme Jocelyn.

—¿Y Jon? —preguntó Clary frunciendo el ceño.

—En lo de un amigo —desestimó Valentine quitándole importancia al menor de sus hijos. Más que una cena familiar, era una especia de negocio. Valentine tenía planeado viajar y dejaría a sus hijos a cargo de su nana.

Aquel hombre de familia decidió viajar en su Nissan Pathfinder negra y así no llamar la atención en absoluto. Además, quería mantener a sus hijos juntos, pues por alguna extraña razón ellos no se soportaban y eso le hacía un ruido enorme debido a que siempre habían sido muy unidos.

—¿Por qué no puedo usar mi Jeep? —preguntó Jace al ver en donde se marcharían.

—No —su respuesta fue corta y escueta pero le bastó a Jace. Clary sonrió burlona y cruzó sus piernas dándole a Jace una vista deseosa, él tragó fuertemente y alejó su mirada hacia la calle. Clary miró el lado opuesto y feliz por alguna extraña razón.

—Clary —susurró Jace. Ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente. —Clary sé que me escuchas, no me ignores por favor —suplicó lastimero. Con esto ella decidió quitar la ley del hielo y mirarlo. Él se veía vulnerable pero aquello no le importaba, no sería una tonta más, no sería su juguete.

—¿Qué? —preguntó quedamente.

—¿Por qué me odias? —aquella pregunta dejó a Clary pensativa. Cerró sus ojos y meditó pensando en qué responder. Recordó que simplemente él no la amaba como más que una hermana y eso la enfureció. Pero en el internado había aprendido a mentir, había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos y aquella ira que crecía dentro de ella permanecía revoloteando en su interior sin salir.

—No te odio, simplemente me gustaría que no fueses mi hermano —dijo mirándolo fijamente los ojos de él. Jace apartó la mirada y sintió su corazón partirse; ella no le amaba, ni como hermano ni como nada. Aquello le hirió y se tragó todo sentimiento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan desgraciado en la vida? Aquella pregunta se la hacía a diario y no encontraba respuesta para ello. Su padre nunca le quise, su madre prefirió morir a quedarse con él y aquí estaba la única mujer que amaba, negándole amor. ¿Acaso había hecho algo en el pasado que ahora le sucedía esto?

Clary observó la contrariedad de las emociones de él, sabía que le había herido pero comprendió que era necesario que eso ocurriera para así poder romper la imagen que permanecía de ella en él, deseaba que él la mirase como una mujer y no como la chiquita débil que era cuando se fue. Creía no pedir mucho y solo exigía su atención como hombre.

Regresó la vista hacia la calle y respiró profundamente. Cogió su celular para verificar la hora y se halló con un mensaje que la descolocó. Guardando su celular nuevamente, bajó del carro a cenar con su familia.

_«¡Te encontré!»._

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¿Quién será ese chico nuevo? ¿Estará en líos nuestra chica? Suspiro pensando en qué pasará en el sexto capítulo.<strong>

**Pronto tendremos un nuevo personaje: Síííííííí =D**

**Este cap. es más calmado y pues muestra un poquito de las emociones de Jace. Espero él pueda hacerle ver a nuestra chica que él no es malo y no le hizo nada malo. No merece sufrir nuestro chico =( **

**Trataré de subir un nuevo cap. semanal y aunque pronto estaré de vacaciones en el trabajo, no esperen que ande aquí pegada en mi laptop. O sea vienen fiestas y espero ir a la mayoría. Ustedes entienden, tienen una vida también y sé que esperan este tipo de fiestas para disfrutar en familia.**

**P.D.: Lamento la baja calidad ortográfica y gramatical. Cualquier errorcito por muy grande que sea, me avisan. A veces ni releyendo me doy cuenta de ciertos detalles.**

**Quiero REVIEWS, sin presión =D**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
